


Stars to Plant in Our Garden

by Mikamod



Series: Stars in Eden, Flowers in the Ring [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: The back story to Flowers and Eden's Stars, moments from seasons 3 and 4 for kellabby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I hope you enjoy this.

“Octavia are you, trying to- Pull me?” 

It was one of the strange connections between Alpha and Omega. Sometimes after Omegas exit heat or experience enough distress, they can enter Omega Drop, and an Alpha can use their pheromones to ‘pull’ or guide them out of it. It can make an Omega more willing to follow commands, willing to submit and let an Alpha take care of them.

It's, rude is too light a term, almost taboo to Pull an Omega who wasn't in Omega Drop. That Octavia would try to do so, disturbed Bellamy to a certain extent. Both he and their mother, an Omega herself, definitely taught her it was wrong the first time she tried to Pull Bellamy when she was just starting to understand her pheromones.

“You smell different. Like peppermint and ink.” She accused sharply, more of her pine smell hit him, just as sharp as her voice. He always found it odd that she had such earthy primary scent it pushed against the honey scent they inherited from their mother. “You’re hiding something from me.”

“O. Stop.” He wasn’t in a drop so he was more able to resist the Pull but it was still unnerving. “We can’t have a conversation when you’re filling the room like this, it’s going to get everyone’s attention.

She relented allowing the scent to dissipate after a few minutes, though the undertone they got from their mom stayed leaving a strong scent of honey to fill the small room.

“I’ve been seeing two Alpha’s.” 

“The only Alpha’s we know that smell like peppermint are the Clarke and her mom.” The silence as she put it together was a bit awkward, to be honest. 

“You’re sleepy with Abby, but whos the ink you don’t smell like ink you smell like cinnamon.” 

“Kane.”

“Marcus Kane, the man who killed our mother, who locked me up.” Oh god, the betrayal in her voice hit him hard, and he knew he didn’t really owe her an explanation, and she didn’t stay long enough to get one as she stormed off.

Bellamy sighed resuming his patrol, his sister managing to avoid him somehow for the whole next three hours despite how small Arkadia was which really told him how pissed off she was at him.

Bellamy slipped into his room, not bothering to turn on the lights the setting sun giving enough to let him see as he took off his guard jacket setting it on his desk, stripping down to his boxers finally done with the day.

It was oddly peaceful in Arkadia, for the first time since the 100 had landed. It was, nice he supposed people starting to live their lives, Abby even mentioned that people were taking out contraceptives if they had them he and the Omega's captured by Mount. Weather hadn't had a choice about taking theirs out something told him this peace wouldn’t last long. 

He debated actually sleeping or waiting up for either Abby or Marcus. 

He was as shocked as Octavia seemed to be about this development, but he has been sending more time with each of them, going on supplies runs with Abby and he was often on guard duty with Marcus. It happened one day on a supply run that the three took, it could have stopped there just been people taking comfort from each other, comfort they would have refused from anyone else.

None of them wanted that, slowly falling in love through months of conversations and being cracked open and put back together. 

He decided to just sleep, for now, get what he could before something pulled him out of bed.

And he knew something would but he knew that at least he’d wake up warm and in the arms of people he loved and for now that was more than enough.


	2. Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus share a moment before Abby leaves back to Arkadia in s4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I'm back, these next few ones might be pretty short. I'm rewatching season 4 and picking some good moments to look at.
> 
> Oh, and I fixed a plot hole in the last chapter by going back and editing it. Which also plays into how A/B/O would have effected seasons 1 and 2, which will also get some exploration in other chapters. But I don't think I'll fully go back to those seasons in this fic.

It was before sunrise when Abby felt it, Marcus thrashing in his sleep, hard enough to wake her up. She tried to wake the other Alpha up, it took a few seconds for him to even open his eyes and even then she could tell he wasn’t fully present.

“Bellamy?”

“He’s with Clarke in Arkadia, he’s okay Marcus.” She missed him, she missed both of them. Her brave daughter and, their omega, she could feel the metaphorical threads of the new bond between the three. She can still smell the thick syrupy scent of Bellamy’s heat the night before Roan announced that he would honor the coalition.

“He’s alive.”

She kept repeating it, _He’s alive, You didn’t kill him. Everyone is safe._

“For now.” Marcus sighed, running a hand through his hair. Even fully awake he sounds tired.

“They’ll figure it out. I trust them.”

Abby laid her head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath, listening to the beat of his heart. Nothing had been simple since they landed, one crisis after another after another. She was leaving back to Arkadia when dawn breaks, back to their Omega, something, some feeling that they may never be all in the same place again. 

Marcus pulled her forward gently kissing her, a warmth spread from it, as comfortable as the rare nights that they could all relax back when this started. They stayed in that moment, gentle love, until the first brush of dawn when she had to leave.

“Give him my love.” A whisper against her lips.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and the wait I hope it was worth it and you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment, and kudos and if you want to talk more about this you can find me on my tumblr ideasandrps. And yes this chapter gives the round date for Flora's conception, cause I like making my favs suffer.


	3. Warmth in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby arrives in Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this

Bellamy was waiting at the gate, Abby should be arriving any minute now, and while he was calmer than he thought he’d be, from all he had learned and heard, new mating bonds were hard to ignore but it was more like a distant ich than a consuming need. 

He smiled as the gate opened and Abby came through it. Bellamy met her in an embrace, a privet moment in the chaos, he could feel when she kissed the healing mating bite on his neck. They overlapped their marks instead of one on each side. It ould take less time to heal and is less obvious.

“How are you feeling?” The touch of her lips sent shivers through him. 

“Physically fine. Just working for a solution, go see Clarke she’s in medbay.”

They separate enough to lock eyes, Bellamy leaning down to kiss the doctor, a chaste kiss nothing too scandalous since they were out in the open in front of everyone. 

“Marcus sends his love. He and Octavia were both safe when I left.” 

Bellamy let out a sigh of relief. They went their separate ways for the day, making sure that the ship would be ready for Praimfaya. 

He finally got thrown out of the stock room by Raven around midnight and went to the Chancellor's quarters he had taken over the bedroom since he and Clarke had come back from Polis. 

He stripped to his boxers, spotting Abby’s shape already in the blankets. He curled around her, enjoying the solid warmth she provided and the feeling of one of his Alphas being here with him. If they both weren't exhausted he might suggest a replay of the night in Polis when they mated. 

He shivered as he remembered how it felt, he hadn’t had a heat since he had come down with the 100, and he’d never shared one with an Alpha let alone two. Something in him had been so pleased when his heat had triggered two of the people with the most self-control he’d ever met into a rut.

They way they took care of him while all three had lost themselves to their instincts and more primal sides, it was something he wouldn’t mind doing again if they ever were ever able to stop. 

He noticed that small tremors ran through Abby’s body so he held her closer, hoping to either warm her up if she was chilled or offer her comfort if she was having a nightmare. 

“It’s okay Abby.” He ran his hand up and down her arm, she shifted in his hold burying herself into his chest subconsciously. He kissed the crown of her head as the tremors stopped. he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading feel free to comment leave kudos or come chat about this with me over on ideasandrps


	4. A lie Guarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with this and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Kane turned around to see the Azgada guard shove Bellamy and Stephens down on their knees, Echo standing between the two. Kane checked over the omega, his omega first. Seeing nothing needing immediate attention, before doing a glance over of Stephens he wasn’t in need of medical attention either.

“What is this?”

Kane forced his hand to slip from Bellamy’s face as he put himself between the King and the younger men, trying to reason that they were trying to create nightblood to save everyone they could, that they weren’t trying to betray anyone or break their alliance.

He reacted too slowly to save Stephens from Echo’s blade. He was pulled away before he could try and stop the bleeding even if he knew he couldn’t. He struggled against the guards as they pulled him and Bellamy out of the throne room. Struggling against the death of not only his people, of his friends and people he saw as his family but of the human race.

He was thrown into the cell first before Bellamy was pushed in by Echo. 

“Keep them apart.” Was Echo only instruction as she left the two, though her gaze lingered for a moment on Bellamy for just a second.

They could touch, but he still tried to get as close as possible. They stayed there in the silence, Marcus could track how long, but it felt like an eternity when Bellamy broke the silence.

“We always end up here. At the brink of war.” 

He couldn’t let Bellamy loose hope, the people looked up to him. He was as much a leader as any council member, as Clarke was. Even if Bellamy didn’t always see it. “Abby’s on the island. She’ll find a cure I know she will.”

Even the mention of their mate didn’t pull a reaction, even the faith they had in her, because he knew Bellamy had as much faith in Abby as Marcus did, didn’t help. “We will get through this.”

 

The opening of the door ended any response Bellamy might have been planing. He tried to reason with Roan again, as Bellamy showed his faith in Octavia. He was right, Octavia was a skilled rider, and knew the fastest ways to Arkadia.

The world crashed in with the clattering of Octavia’s broken blade hitting the ground. He heard Bellamy’s screams as he could only stare horrified at the broken sword, the realization that she was dead, the courageous warrior he’d come to know and love as family, simply gone. 

He was pulled out after Bellamy, he watched as grief poured from him, unable to help, until it was simply gone as if it had drained everything from the omega. He listened as they were marched tied to horses in the back, bagged so they couldn’t see anything. He almost stumbled when they suddenly stopped. 

Something was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and you know the drill from here, comment, kudos and ideasandrps if you wanna talk about this story or this verse.


	5. Tinder Box and We will rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-yooo two updates in one session whatttt. I decided to combine the two episodes to help with the flow. But since next episode is very Kellamy heavy that one will probably be its own chapter.

“This is insane! They knew you were coming.”

A spark of hope ignited in Bellamy’s chest, Clarke had been warned, Arkida had been warned. That could only have happened if, if Octavia was alive.

“We have thousands of rou-” The words were a background to his thoughts after all Octavia could have gotten there and then died from her wounds.

He finally felt Marcus’s eyes on him, concerned and reading. “What is it?”

“They thought they had the element of surprise, but we did. Someone warned them.”

“You think it was Octavia?”

“She’s alive.” She had to be.

He was shocked to see Monty come into the gulch. He convinced Echo to let him go with her to stop Riley leaving Monty in his place.

“Riley. Stop.”

He was desperate to save the younger man, trying to stop him from being as haunted as Bellamy was.

“War made me a murder, don’t let it happen to you.”

They were hashing out the deal when he saw the smoke, felt the explosion rock the ground, both the ice nation and the rest of the Arkadia’s rushed to try and get there. When they got there he separated from the others desperate to find Octavia, checking every face he came passed as he walked towards the ship. 

Until he finally got her holding her tightly as she coughed from the smoke. Clarke held Octavia’s hand as Bellamy cradled her. It was all they could do as their home, the place the human races could survive in was destroyed. He felt Marcus’s hand on his shoulder, Bellamy allowed himself to lean into the touch.

 

-line-  
Kane looked over to the small cot that Bellamy and Octavia were on, somehow managing to fit both onto it. Octavia had passed out from her wounds and Bellamy refused to leave her side. He had a minor Omega drop or allowed himself to show the symptoms when they had gotten away from the majority of people. Marcus had gently Pulled him out, telling him to stay with Octavia for now and sleep.

He left the Blakes curled up on the cot to check on the rest of the ship, not expecting to have to stop most of Arkadia from killing the grounder in lockup, or that it would take the threat of people being shot to stop it.

Neither was there when he passed by, he walked to Medbay and found Octavia there. He figured that Bellamy was already meeting with Clarke. Bellamy found him instead, without a word the younger man slupped onto Marcus, resting his head on Marcus’s shoulder. 

Marcus held him tightly, scenting him gently. 

“I have faith in Abby, I do but, what are we going to do if they can’t make nightblood? With Arkadia gone, what options do we have?”

Marcus was concerned about the same thing, and he didn’t have the answer, not now at least, but he couldn’t lie to Bellamy or give him false hope.

“I don’t know, but for now Abby and nightblood are our best shot.” He kissed the younger on the temple than gently lifted his face to fully kiss Bellamy. Bellamy broke away first entering the meeting room. 

The meeting was tense and any conversation between Bellamy and Roan was curt and cutting, but they managed a plan without the two coming to blows, they left in order to do the last minute arrangements. 

“I’m going with you.” He informed Clarke, he wasn’t going to miss the chance to see Abby, and he was reluctant to leave Bellamy so soon after that Drop, he trusted Clarke but not Roan. He knew how Trikru treated Omega’s but not Azgeda, he didn’t want to risk Bellamy dropping with people that might try and take advantage. Plus the three mates hadn’t been together since Polis when they bonded, it would be good for them.

“You can’t”

“I’m the Chancellor.” threw that weight around in Arkadia but for this, he would.

“That’s why you can’t, with everything that’s happened out people need you here.”

Clarke sighed and looked off gathering her words. “I know you’re worried about my mother.” The fact that he was worried about Bellamy and that Bellamy was worried about Abby all went unsaid, she didn’t know about Bellamy’s drop and Bellamy was going with Clarke.

“She’s going to space in a hundred-year-old rocket. Do you have any idea how many things could go wrong?”

“Raven said the rockets intact. She’d like more fuel but she said if we get it to them she can land them safely. We have to try.” A beat of silence. “Bellamy and I will send her your love.”

“Please do that. I’ll make sure there is something left to save when you come back” 

Marcus hugged the younger Alpha, trusting that she would do all she could to keep the convoy safe and deliver the cargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this


	6. Gimme Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also named in my docs as: Kane tries to help his mates through existential crisis (crisies? )

Kane directed the controlled chaos of Arkadia now that no one had that common goal of trying to build Alpha Station into a shelter, tried to keep something like hope alive in the people. Bellamy should be back soon, the drop off a failure due to the loss of that tenth barrel. 

He had to add to that by breaking the news to Bellamy that Octavia had left and he had no idea where she went, where she could go.

He heard the truck and rover come in the gate and went to meet up with Bellamy.

“Welcome back.” 

The welcome was cut short as the black rain started and they had to get everyone into Alpha station, having to go back out to rescue someone that had been left outside.

“I have to find Octavia.”

“She’s not here, she took off hours ago.” Simple and to the point, he could almost predict Bellamy’s reaction and prepared to hold him back if necessary.

“I have to find her.”

“We don’t know where she is and the rover doesn’t have enough power to go looking in the woods.”

“The rain will kill her.” 

He remembers that pain when they thought she was dead, he didn’t think Bellamy could take it if she did die, but Marcus was sure Octavia would find a way to survive, she was always good at that. Both Blake’s were.

“She’s smart, you have to trust that she found shelter.”

Bellamy looked torn, but relenteed closing the airlock door. As the two washed off he check Bellamy for injuries, there were no severe burns that could be seen, he could feel Bellamy’s eyes on him. 

Bellamy's gazer grew harder as the radio went off, they would come up with a plan after everyone was accounted for and decontaminated.

He sent Bellamy off to help as he took counts for the sectors.

“I need to get him to Medbay.” 

Harper stopped him before he could go further, he looked at Louis and could see that the damage was too extensive any treatment would be a long shot. 

“Med bay is full, even with treatment he wouldn’t survive this.” He wished he could offer more, but he knew that there wasn’t anything. “I know it's hard but we need to prioritize.”

“I’m the reason he’s not going to survive. He reached for me and I didn’t help him.”

“Help him now, make him as comfortable as possible.” He squeezed Harper’s shoulder, hoping to comfort the Beta, but she didn’t even look up. 

Marcus had nothing else to offer, no words of comfort or advice. He left her to what she felt that she needed to do. He approached Bellamy, only mildly shocked to see the Omega trying to patch up and re-seal a protective suit.

“Everyone else accounted for.” Bellamy didn’t even look at him, just kept trying to patch the suit.

“Jaha and Monty reported in from sector 5 all their people are safe, the others are still counting and we’re down two.” He was already trying to think of a way to talk Bellamy out of whatever he was planning.

“Not for long.”

“That suit is too fire- damaged to be repaired. That's Mark Colton out there.” He grabbed Bellamy’s arm trying to get his mate to listen to reason. “I know him. He’s resourceful.They’re under an overhang out of the rain. “

“His son Peter, was one of the 100.”

Marcus knew Bellamy felt responsible for the 100, it reminded him of the old earth idea of packs, the way Bellamy and Clarke seemingly adopted the 100 as a family, as their’s to protect and provide for.

“I’m doing this.”

He followed Bellamy to the airlock trying to think of a way to get him to not leave, he noticed the moment something went wrong when Bellamy started to stagger.

“Bellamy, Bellamy turn around!” He wasn’t even sure the other could hear him over the rain.

He grabbed used the radio as soon as Bellamy was in the rover, trying to get a response.

“You were right the suits useless.”  
“You have to come back in, bring the rover to the airlock.”

Mark’s voice broke through the radio, still pleading for help.

“Bellamy go to the privet channel.”

“No more lectures, I can’t find my sister but I do know where they are.”

At this point, it became clear that Marcus wasn’t going to be able to convince Bellamy to come back into Alpha Station. 

“Bellamy stop. Listen to me, love. No unnecessary risks. You come home safe.”

“I got this.”

Marcus could do nothing but watch his mate drive out into the storm, he stood there until the taillight vanished. 

Their people needed him inside.

-line-

He could barely see through the sheets of rain, and the strikes of lightning, partly using his memory of the area to drive the rover. While trying to get Mark and Peter to give him their exact location.

Peter was young, or maybe it was that all the 100 seemed so young to him, and to hear him in pain over the radio tore at Bellamy. He needed to get there faster, Peter had survived too much to die here.

He pushed the rover as hard as he could until a flash of lightning blinded him for a second, long enough for him to lose control of the rover.

“It’s a minor delay just hang on.”

Marcus’s voice came over the second radio. 

“What minor delay.”

Bellamy unbuckled ready to get out, “I’m stuck in the mud. I’m going to get the wench.”

“Bellamy no, you have no suit and I can hear the rain. Please just-just wait for the storm to pass.” There was a desperation in Marcus’s voice, under the authority that rang clear.  
_“Peter needs help now!”_ The second radio crackled. _“He can’t breath.”_ Bellamy fought off the image of the 100 coughing up their own blood.

“If you go out into that storm three people die instead of two. You’re out of options love, it’s time to let go.” 

_“Bellamy where they hell are you?!”_

He couldn’t stop the shake in his voice. “What am I supposed to tell them?”

“The truth.”

“Mark, Peter. I can’t get to you.”

_” No, We’ll come to you I can carry him.”_

“No, it’s too far you won’t make it,”

_“We won’t make it here!”_

He was failing, leaving people to die. “Your only option is to hold on till the rain stops and I can dig out.”

 _” MY SON IS DYING!”_ He could see them, the kids that died in the camp, the ones they couldn’t save in Mount Weather, the people they lost to ALIE, they all flashed in Bellamy’s mind. _” He’s dying right now, you said you would help us. Please!_

-line-

Bellamy had gone radio silent, the line that Mark and Peter had was silent as well, the screams no longer coming through.

He needed to tell the group on the island about the rain. He radioed in.

“I have bad news Abby, the black rains here. It’s worst than we thought it burns on contact. It kills. After today the water won’t be drinkable, we lost what we had stored up in the fire. We have enough for a few weeks and th-”

“I know what happens after that.”

“We need a solution.”

Abby was silent for a moment, long enough that he worried that the signal had been disrupted.

“There may be a solution.”

Relief flooded through him, this was what they needed. “That’s great.”

“But to find it, I have to do something I thought I’d never have to do.”

He wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Abby so conflicted. 

“You’ll make the right choice you always do.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“If I take a life to find a cure - does that make me a murder?”

The question struck like a bullet, “Abby I, I don’t know how to answer that I wish I did.” He seemed to be unable to answer or help anyone, there were no words for what the people he cared for need.

“What if it can save us all? Would I be able to live with myself then?”

“Taking a life should never be easy. I hope it's not easy for you. Your humanity is your greatest strengths. Sometimes we need a different kind of strength. We need to survive then we can all find our humanity again.”

“I hope you’re right Marcus.”

Her humanity was one of the things he loved about her, the same way Bellamy’s drive to protect others was something he dearly loved about the omega. 

“Is Bellamy okay?”

“He went out in the rover to try and rescue Mark and Mark’s son Peter. He got stuck in the mud.”

“Are they? Is he?”

“The screaming stopped. I convinced Bellamy to stay in the rover till the storm passes.” 

Harper’s scream cut off anything he was going to say. Bellamy’s radio crackled to life.

“I have to go.”

“ Be safe. Take care of him, Marcus. Take care of them.” Their omega and their people.

“You too.” Abby discounted the radio. 

He could hear Bellamy trying to reach out to the Colton’s but they could have survived the storm.

“Bellamy. You did your best.”

“I failed their dead.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I can’t protect anyone. I couldn’t protect my sister. My responsibility and I failed. My mom passed out, she was there she was in my hands. She was so helpless and now what is she?”

The pain in Bellamy’s voice cut into Marcus. That Bellamy put so much of himself into protecting his sister, that he thought that he failed in that.

“Is she even alive? What is she? I-” The younger’s voice cracked at the end unable to string words together.

“You didn’t fail love. You did everything you could for her, you came to the ground for her. You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.”

There was nothing on the other side of the line.

“Your mother would be proud of the man you’ve become. I am.” 

If Abby’s question had been a gunshot, Bellamy’s next words were a slow knife through him. 

“You floated my mother.”

Marcus got up from the radio station, going to Harper.

“Who you want to be doesn’t always win.” He knows that better than anyone.

Marcus’s checked on the people, getting reports of the dead and wounded when the sound of the rover cut through the night, he met it, walking towards the gate, met Bellamy behind it. 

“Still no word from Octavia.” He reached for the younger who allowed the touch, a gentle hand cupping Bellamy’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”  
“You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.” 

Marcus pulled Bellamy into an embrace, the silence chilling until Bellamy slipped away towards Alpha Station, leaving Marcus to his thoughts and the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. Some things this episode made me think of that are verse exclusive: A: Marcus floated two people important to his mates. Abby's husband and Bellamy's mom. B: Bellamy had to listen to a parent beg for their child's life unaware that he is pregnant.


	7. Die all, Die Merry

“Bellamy.” 

Abby’s arms wrapped tightly around him, he held her just as tightly, he felt Marcus’s arms wrap around them both and he felt more whole than he had since the last night they were all in Polis. 

“It’s so good to see you.” He said between light kisses, they didn’t have much time to relax together. Or any time there was a conclave to plan for, now that they had a chance with Octavia in the fight, the bunker will need to be set up as well but for now, he relaxed in their arms, as they found respite in his.

“The conclave starts tomorrow, we all need to get as much sleep as we can manage.”

Bellamy didn’t think he’d sleep much tonight. Too much was happening, had happened he felt wired in all the worst ways.

“I don’t think any of us will sleep well, Marcus. We might have to wear our selves out.” 

Abby pulled Marcus down for a kiss, before doing the same to Bellamy. She untangled herself and took them both by the hand, leading them to the small bed that had been loaned to them, stripping efficiently, prompting the two men to do the same. Bellamy took the time to appreciate his mates, Kane’s muscles, and work-worn skin, Abby’s grace in movement the strength he knew was in her frame despite how she didn’t seem to have much bulk. 

Both of them so attractive in their own way. 

He cupped her breasts, kissing them before inching up her neck, he felt Marcus’s warm breath on his spine. They tumbled onto the bed, wrapped around each other, hands sliding over familiar skin and scars. They didn’t have much time, they couldn’t drag it out, but they could distract each other from the possibility of the people they love dying.

-Line-

They waited in the tower, Bellamy pacing between the window and the ambassadors. Marcus watched him, knowing that trying to calm the omega down would do exactly nothing. 

He stood on the outlook, watching the battle as much as he could since Bellamy had the scop.

“Blue cliff warrior just killed him with a bow.” 

“So?” Bellamy sounded suspicious of something. 

“We saw her before the fight. She didn’t have a bow she had two swords.” He said it like that explained his suspicious.  
“Yeah, the Corvo Blades. Well she could have picked up a bow from the battle field.” 

He followed Bellamy back into the thrones room a step behind.

“What’s wrong?”

“Echo’s gone.”

He was right, and he was already leaving. Kane rushed to catch up.

“Bellamy wait. We don’t know it's her down there.”

 

“We both know it is.”

Marcus grabbed Bellamy’s arm, holding it to him. 

“One of Gaia’s scouts will find her and Ice nation will be punished.”

Bellamy shook his head. “They will never catch her, Echo’s a spy this is what she does.” Bellamy tugs on his arm trying to break Kane’s hold. 

“Listen to me.” He couldn’t let Bellamy do this, even if he had to Pull the omega to stop him, he didn’t go for a full-on Pull couldn’t risk other smelling the spike in alpha pheromones but he needed Bellamy to actually listen. “You get caught on that battlefield we all pay the price. They’ll execute Octavia and all our people will be left to die.”

 

“If I am right Azgeda has two people in this fight and we die anyway. And you think I should just stay her and do nothing?”

“No.” Marcus looked around placing his forehead on Bellamy’s, voice barely a whisper anyone that saw them might think they were having a lovers moment. “Go after dark and don’t get caught.” He kissed his mate before going back to the main hall.

There wasn’t much to actually be done, nothing but to sit and wait, as each of the remaining four were knocked out. Their fate rested on if Luna or Octavia walked through the door. 

Octavia did. Octavia saved them all. 

“There won’t be enough room for all our people.”

“It’s Unity Day, Kane.”   
She looked around, and he knew who she was searching for. He had begun to worry himself.

“Where’s my brother?”

-Line-

Bellamy could hear people talking, he took in the room as he came to. 

“What the hell did you do?”

Jaha answered like it was the most obvious thing in the damn world. “If only one clan could survive, it might as well be ours.”

“Clarke you agreed to this?!”

“It was her. Idea.”

“We did what we had to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we're almost through season 4. I'll do an in between for the time skip as well than the rest will be in the main season 5 fic.


	8. The other Side

“How could you do this?! There were only four warriors left, Octavia was one of them she could have won.”

“And she might not have.” Moments like this reminded Bellamy how much he disliked Jaha.

“Bellamy you’re right she had a chance. But Luna was in the final four as well, there was a better chance of no one getting into this bunker.” Clarke beseched him. “The end of the human race can you understand that!”

“Yeah, I can understand that you did what think you had to do as always. But you can’t expect me to stay down here not knowing what happened to my sister.” Marcus was still up there too, both left to die. “Or my mate.”

“We’re not opening that door son.”

“You know what I must have missed the election that made you chancellor again.”

He was glad to see Abby here, he had someone to talk som reason into Clarke and Jaha.

“I was setting up the infirmary and heard voices. Did we win?”

“We don’t know.” He clippedly informed her.

“Where’s Marcus?”

“He was in the the tower. We sent people for him, Bellamy and Octavia, but Bellamy was the only one we could get in time.” Jaha acted like that made it better. “I’m sorry to the both of you.”

“Give me your radio, Marcus has his.”

Bellamy was more interested in what Clarke was doing that whatever menial bullshit Jaha was spouting. He was surprised to see the desk come up. 

“I’m letting them say good-bye.”

Jaha Intercepted Abby, Bellamy was already itching to knock the man out, he wouldn’t hesitate if the older Omega threatened Abby.

“I understand your need to. But I promise you there is nothing but bad news on the other side of the line. Radiation is beyond critical levels people on the surface are already feeling it. Once they realize we’ve taken the bunker there will be chaos, we open that bunker door. We let that chaos in.”

“I understand. Now get the hell out of my way.”

Bellamy got the radio set up and thank god, Octavia was alive.

“It wasn’t me but I’ll fix it.”

“When I won I decide to share the bunker with everyone. 100 from each clan, Kane is out there buying us time. If anyone finds out Skikru stole the bunker we are all dead.”

He knew this was going to be a battle when the guards came in..

“They are listening to her now but they won’t be for long! I am opening that door.”

-Line- 

“To stop me your going to have to kill me.”

No, no Abby couldn’t do this not again. She lost Jake, she lost Marcus she can’t lose Bellamy too. 

She rushed to him when Miller shocked him, Clarke reaching out to grab her but Abby paid her no mind. She checked him over finding a pulse and no damage, she knew resisting when the guard members picked him up would only result in one of them being hurt. She brushed back his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead before he was taken.

“We did the right thing, Clarke.”

“Yesterday we were right, today we have to deal with being wrong.”

Fuck. “We’re back on the Ark. Killing our own people so we can live locking them up.”

“Bellamy’s sister is up there. Not to mention one of his mates, he would do anything to open that door. Do you think that’s a risk we should take.”

“No, but unlike you, I hate myself for it.”

She couldn’t stay here with Thelonious spouting self-righteous nonsense.

Abby tried to busy herself, take her mind off of all the things wrong with what was happening, what they were doing. She got the call that Bellamy needed medical attention, she grabbed the kit and went.

His wrists were torn to shreds.

“It’s about time, I didn’t do this for fun.”

“You want me to help you open the door.”

“I saw you face when we heard my sisters voice on the radio. Marcus is still out there.”

“You don’t think I know that!”

“Do better today than we did yesterday. That’s what he told me. That’s how we deserve to survive.” 

Her stubborn mates, stubborn and resilient and right.

“Okay.” She untied Bellamy and did wrap the wound. “Can’t have you bleeding out, dear.”

They made their plan and knocked out John.

She went to the office, Bellamy to the door.

“Can I talk to you for a minuet?”

“Sure.”

“I think we should open the door.”

“This is about Kane.” 

“No.” Becuase it wasn’t, at least not fully. “If we choose to save oout lives over the people outside what does that make us?”

“Survivors, Abby I don’t understand. You’ve made decisions like this before with Jake what was different?”

“We were on the ARK, we thought we were saving the human race.”

“But now.”

“But now we actually are. If we open that door they will kill us all, starting with Clarke. Are you really willing to let your daughter die?”

The gull of this man.

“I’m sorry for your lose. Marcus was a good man.”

She took some pleasure jabbing the Reaper Stick into his thigh.

“He still is.”

She let Bellamy in. 

“I promise Octavia won’t let anything happen to Clarke. Neither will I.” 

“Let’s do this.”

-line-

“Come on Abby.” 

Yes!

“Bellamy stop!”

“We don’t have time for this, the radiation is getting worse and people are dying.”

He didn’t expect her to fire.

“What are you doing?”

“What I have to, like always. Now get away from the door.”

“No, this isn’t like closing the dropship door or pulling the lever at Mount Weather. Or in the city of light.” All the times they saved everyone, she saved everyone. “We knew what we were stopping. “Now we know nothing.”

“We know if that door stays shut the human race survives. Please.”

“You’re gonna have to make it a kill shot. That’s the only way you're gonna stop me.”

He opened the door and embraced his sister. Got into the bunker and reunited with Abby and Marcus, each kisses that went on longer than they probably should have.

That should have been the hard part. Now they had to choose who lived out of their people.

100.

What a familiar number.


	9. Flower in a Ring of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments on the ARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic unless I go back to season 3, thank you all so much for your support.

They’d been on the ARK for a few weeks when it started, Bellamy found that he couldn’t stop throwing up, or at least it felt like he was constantly sick. 

He asked the others, after all, they were all eating the same thing, luckily it hadn’t sent anyone into a coma after Murphy. But no one felt sick, he finally asked Echo who he had been avoiding if he was honest. 

“You’re pregnant.” She said like he was stupid for not realizing it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In front of everyone.

“You didn’t know?” Emori asked seriously.

“I did think it was odd for Skaikru to send someone pregnant to do so many dangerous things. Roan thought you were going to use that as insurance that we wouldn’t kill you. It turns out you just didn’t know.”

“How do you know?” Monty was genuinely curious.

“They don’t” Bellamy countered, he hadn’t shown any symptoms before now, plus it's not like they had a way to test him to know for sure.

“You’re people lost touch of nature, it’s a miracle you can distinguish others blidasec. You smell pregnant, less sweet. Less inviting to alpha’s.” Emori explained, she did have a point. No one in the ARK really paid much attention to pheromones that weren't strong, Pull, Heat and Personal. 

He just never thought it was they couldn’t. Monty leaned into his space, clearly trying to see if he could smell a difference. After all, Emori was a beta, the gender least affected by pheromones and Monty was an Alpha.

“I don’t smell a difference. But the Medical wing is here if we can get in we can run a test.”

“I already got it open.” Murphy walked out of the room, and all Bellamy could think was of course he did.

It took longer than it probably should have, no one had medical experience so they were having to find instructions on how to run the test. He could hear Murphy trying to get open the maternity and prenatal as Raven messed with the test.

“Bellamy. Congratulations. About two months late on them.”

Positive, the test was positive.

He was pregnant, he’d been pregnant through the end of the world. 

“The algae is it enough? I can’t-” No one on the ARK could breastfeed nutrition was just enough to survive. 

“Well good thing, all the things you need are intact.”

He walked into the now opened center, and Murphy was right. The supplements were still usable as was the formula for when the kid was older. 

He was about to thank Murphy. 

“Maybe don’t keep this one under the floor.”

Never mind.

-month 4-

“Echo, why are all the unused blankets in my quarters?” 

He had started out in Marcus’s quarters but they were the smallest of the council rooms and the least furnished. Harper had a good point when suggesting that Bellamy moves into the Griffin’s quarters. It was made for a family to be in after all.

“You’re nesting, right?” 

Nesting?

“You sky people. You need to keep warm, and make a space you feel comfortable in for when you give birth.”

“That’s what the maternity wards for Echo.”

The other omega looked disgruntled.

“It’s your choice.”

She was leaving before Bellamy stopped her. “Thank you, for thinking of me.”

-month 9-

He was going to punch them both when they got back to the ground he was going to punch them before he kissed them. 

Monty was holding his hand down as Echo acted as what she called mid-wife, talking him through what boiled down to push the baby out. He figured out why his mom had passed out after Octavia was born. It hurt so much.

“Almost there. Stay with us.”

He was so tired. 

“It’s a girl.”

Shrill cries rang through the room, Emori brought his daughter to him after cleaning her up. Echo said something in Trig that he didn’t understand at all, but it sounded gentle, almost sacred.

She looked a lot like O did that day. Tiny and helpless. 

“Hello, Flora.”

“Flora?” 

Bellamy smiled. “The Roman goddess of flowers.”

-year 2- 

His little girl was popular with everyone. Even Echo seemed to melt at the girls smile. 

“The Omega king knew that the winter would too harsh to stand alone.” 

Echo was telling her story, they all told Flora stories some personal some like the one Echo was telling, legends. 

“He went to every pack, offered them a place in the great carven. He asked them to combine their packs into one clan.”

“Kru.”

Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle, Flora was learning Trig like the rest of the ARKers along with English but some words just sounded off. Like Kru. She sounded like a little bird when she said it.

“And they did, surviving the harsh weather together. Becoming the greatest clan.” 

“Overreaching on that last bit.”

Echo flipped him off, wonder when she picked up that habit. 

“Come on Flora, time for bed.”

-year five- 

Flora was napping, Echo had been doing some light training with her, nothing too wild just basic self-defense moves that grounder children were taught, but she still was tuckered out.

Emori smiled wanting to capture the sight of John with a five-year-old napping in his lap. It was sweet and a change from the man she met on the ground.

“Bellamy’s looking for his little flower.”

Flora seemed to be the only one John allowed in his space on a regular basis, though he allowed Emori and Bellamy, after a scuffle, to come in to collect Flora if she wondered in.

The youngest member of Spackru seemed to adore Murphy and none of them really understood why. But it kept John from fully self-destructing so no one really complained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and feel free to leave comments and kudos, or come over to my tumblr ideasandrps. This first chapter was to do a bit of world building and would be right before season 3


End file.
